Biru
' Biru Kawaguchi (ビル川口）' is the father of Yoko Kawaguchi and the inventor of the Realm Transportation Devices that Yoko uses on her travels around the multiverses. He seeks to find the "Pureland" where one day that everyone will be reborn into a better society. Biru is a smart guy but can be rather forgetful when it comes to remembering important facts, like the fact that he has a daughter and not a son. History Biru Kawaguchi was born on April 3rd in Japan. He studied metaphysics at Chicago University of Science and that's where he became interested in using particles to move objects around through a process similar to teleportation. This is what got him in trouble with the Triads since they too were interested in using these energies for their own corrupt means. This is where the plot gets darker, he married a fellow scientist named Maria. They opened up their own private labs to study thee Multiverses. He created the first "yo-yo" five years later. Both of them traveled to various realms. However, they always were tracked by the Triad. Maria soon gave birth to Yoko a few months after the first "yo-yo" was created. Biru moved his labs and familt over back to his native Japan. Since he refused to help the Triad, the Edo Branch captured his wife and upon using stolen copies of his master plans of the "yo-yos" she was sent to a far off gate, never to be heard from again. Without knowing were she was sent, Biru began to spend much of his time travelling around the multiverses in vain. Yoko would often travel with him since he felt it was safer this way. When she got older, he became more and more focused on his work and thus she became the eccentric girl she is today since she had free reign at such a young age. Biru: The Man of Time This character first appeared in Kenji Suzuki 's debut graphic novel that won the Best Rookie award in the 156th Mangka Contest , Biru the Man' of Time. However, this was won under his other pen name, Moshi Moshi Jesus Desu and it went on to be published in the April 2005 issue of Isshi DX. It's plot was similar to the one written for RJP, though it had a darker tone and ended in the death of Biru after saving his wife. At the Start of the Comic Series The series begins when Tenka Cosmo raids Biru's labs. In the attack, Biru opens up a gate to escape but gets sent to the wrong realm since he couldn't go to an easy escape route. Yoko's mission is to find where her father disappeared to and attempt to defeat Tenka. The Police Force has an interest in the devices as well, since it could help them stop the Triad once and for all. Powers Biru has no special powers besides for being an inventor. He created the "yo-yo's" that allow for multiverse travel. He also created a briefcase that could fire missiles from it and other bullets for protection. Apperance Biru is described as having dark hair like Yoko does. He also always dresses in a shirt and tie. Sometimes he dons a white lab coat. Kenji says that he based the design of Biru off of his own father. His apperance in the live action film looks more or less the same. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Scientist Category:Secondary Character